PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Armond
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Armond (talk • ) DE says he wants admins to go through a RfBM process before promoting them. I don't agree, but I'll respect his decision. (Note that I put Auron and DE up at the same time as myself, and I would have gone through the rest of the admins had I not wanted sleep.) -- Armond Warblade 00:09, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: -- Armond Warblade 00:09, 14 January 2008 (EST) Support # Armond is incredibly knowledgeable about the game, He is one of my first choices when seeking advice/critique on a build and he doesnt put up with crap. He knows what people are using and generally how they use it.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:17, 14 January 2008 (EST) # You are most definately one :) Riff 16:13, 14 January 2008 (EST) #'¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'(sysop) 16:57, 14 January 2008 (EST) #HE'S GOT THE POWER! --20pxGuildof 18:17, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Has taught me what I would consider a substantial amount. -Shen 17:09, 14 February 2008 (EST) #He caresses me in sensual ways. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:00, 14 January 2008 (EST) #I like the way he removes bad votes in spite of those who QQ.Bob fregman 18:05, 15 January 2008 (EST) #I met him on teh GWz and he is cool O_o. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:36, 16 January 2008 (EST) #I get support now, yeye? cedave ( _buildpage) 22:02, 16 January 2008 (EST) #He got the toucher trashed and that's good enough for me. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:52, 17 January 2008 (EST) #Because he's a good person, and voting against him won't take away his vote removal ability. Lord Belar 18:22, 19 January 2008 (EST) #You, my good sir, fucking rule. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 04:35, 21 January 2008 (EST) # as far i know hes a suitable candidate.. i thought hes BM already :/ IIIIwan13 18:25, 14 February 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) Oppose # I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to move my vote to oppose. Your recent comments are becoming more dick-like, and less like how a admin/bm should talk. i still don't believe he's done much with anything other than documenting meta builds, and hasn't yet shown to me signs of experience and/or being good at the game.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:47, 22 January 2008 (EST) #:Why are you apologizing? -- Armond Warblade 22:35, 22 January 2008 (EST) # Very negative and inappropriately contentious. May be experienced in build creation/knowledge, but not the best pick for someone of a leadership nature. His opinions tend to outweight the big picture, and would be evidentially be too biased. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 17:31, 28 January 2008 (EST) #:He's an Admin already, so what the hell are you talking about tbh?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:29, 2 February 2008 (EST) #::"May be experienced in build creation/knowledge": Isn't that kinda contradictory? You could be the biggest douche on PvX EVER and still become a BM because you don't really resolve people stuff, just build stuff. --20pxGuildof 18:33, 10 February 2008 (EST) #:::Like Bob he makes people mad as hell but he would be a perfect BM XvivaX 15:32, 12 February 2008 (EST) #::::Or Skakid. But after all, he caresses builds in sensual ways (Thanks Grinch, now I'm saying it). --20pxGuildof 18:15, 14 February 2008 (EST) #No. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:45, 28 January 2008 (EST) #:You're not going to weigh the promotion scale by simply saying no with a signature. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:53, 28 January 2008 (EST) #:I fear for bias - I ban you, you come back and vote against me? Not like you can change anything, but still... -- Armond Warblade 23:14, 28 January 2008 (EST) #Doesn't know how to HB and his vote for the HB Sp build, and reasons are misjudged.Rainbow Ftw #:Got bored of drama and removed that vote, for the record. Though I don't personally think one should have to be excellent at all points of the game in order to be a BM, but whatever. -- Armond Warblade 17:36, 9 February 2008 (EST) #::fair enough, just that HB is pretty much all I know about, glRainbow Ftw #:::HB doesn't count @ pvx. It's all the same build or some stupid tank/camp build. Rly. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:42, 12 February 2008 (EST) #::::Just because you, and everyone else here don't know how to HB, doesn't mean it doesn't count. Rainbow Ftw #Lol buildwars & guildwars inactivity. No reason to BM him now. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:41, 12 February 2008 (EST) #:Tbh, you try being active on GW while moving out of college :/ -- Armond Warblade 15:35, 12 February 2008 (EST) #::Then stabilise your personal stuff first(RL>>>>>>>>Gw) and then come buildwars 'n guildwars. Don't BM people that are inactive, it's like giving food to a duck which he won't eat anyway since he's overfed already. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:13, 14 February 2008 (EST) #:::Like the duck, though, I'll still eat... :/ (Yeah, I've never found a duck that won't eat.) -- Armond Warblade 16:35, 14 February 2008 (EST) Neutral #Agree in a small part with Cheese, he hasn't done much work except for meta builds, which like everyone can do. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:46, 15 January 2008 (EST) #Because neutral is über, Armond nominated himself and there is no evidence. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:47, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:Alot people do lately, since all the admins are just wannabe BM's. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:19, 17 January 2008 (EST) #::Well, that's not entirely true. Wizardboy, for example, is really an admin at heart. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:15, 17 January 2008 (EST) #:::Yea, I even admit on my userpage that I suck at builds :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:03, 19 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:03, 24 January 2008 (EST) # Unexist is right but i honestly wish i could give a halfvote in support, because he doesnt deserve a neutral but nor doe he warrant a support.Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:54, 8 February 2008 (EST) #Meta thing again. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:53, 8 February 2008 (EST) #:May I ask what specifically? People have yelled at me for both following and ignoring the meta. -- Armond Warblade 18:46, 10 February 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Armond Armond